scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavender
Introduction Lavender is a SAMBer who joined in early 2014. While she's not the oldest MBer and has somehow avoided participating in almost all the conflicts in the SAMB's history, she still has lots of memories about it and will miss it dearly. She was most active in roleplays, fourm wide roleplays, and stories, and was also one of the fourm's primary provider of roleplays. Her activity varied from month to month, and she had many hiatuses. Lavender is also a WOFMBer, who officially joined in the spring of 2018. While she initially joined just because one of her roleplays was thriving there, she eventually participated in more roleplays and fourm wide roleplays there and became a figure that was put on lists as an active WOFMBer. Her nickname is Lavvy, coined by Bixbite/Specter/whoever she is now. Lavender's SAMB Appearance, Affiliation, Powers, and Other Stuff Appearance:Lavender has long lavender hair reaching her back, purple eyes, and pale skin. Sometimes she's tall, other times she's short, and sometimes she has purple rimmed glasses along with the shortness. For a long time, Lavender has had no glasses and is very tall. The glasses and short stature are a recent invention to make Lavender mirror her real-world self, and I will not say that real-world self's name. Affiliation:Always good. Tries to aim for Neutral Good, but sometimes can be Chaotic Good. Powers:can light hand on fire without any harm to herself and uses this to burn enemies by touching them, teleportation, forcefield creation Territory:The World In Between Dimensions. It's exactly what it sounds like, and is light blue with portals to other dimensions all over it. It has no pathways, and Lavender and her gang live in a floating house made out of light blue forcefields. Despite it being her territory, anyone is allowed to come in there. Just be able to fly or levitate, though, because the place has no ground. Flipside:Iria, the color stealer. Lavender's Gang (The forms are from the dead fourm wide role play, Gangs and Squads. These characters are also from other stories and roleplays, so if they look familiar to you, that's why.) (Note:Some of the forms might be outdated.) Name:Strawberry Shortcake *Nickname(s): Age:16 Gender:Female Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight Appearance:red hair, light green eyes, freckles, pale skin, white shirt with light pink stripes,light green pants, light pink sneakers Personality:The quiet Strawberry Shortcake is very shy. She doesn’t speak out for fear of people rejecting her ideas, and is a pushover unless she really, really wants to do something. She’s brave in the face of danger. She is very kind, and cries easily. She is soft spoken. *Powers/abilities: *Backstory: Ships?:Maybe Plumcake(Strawberry and Plum together). *Other:She's ambidextrous. Name:Plum Pudding *Nickname(s): Age:16 Gender:Male Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight Appearance:light blue hair, purple eyes, pale skin, tall, black thin-rimmed glasses, purple sweatshirt(complete with hood) with a light blue t-shirt underneath, purple pants, light blue sneakers Personality:A very smart and hard-working young man, Plum is usually calm and collected. He’s withdrawn and almost always has a small smile on his face. Little is known about him. He’s friendly and welcoming and sometimes uses big words. He is also secretive, often changing the subject when someone asks something personal about him. He can be defensive. *Powers/abilities:can make all sorts of marvelous inventions; other than that, normal *Backstory: Ships?:Again, maybe Plumcake. *Other: Name:Lemon Meringue *Nickname(s): Age:16 Gender:Female Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight Appearance:short blond hair, green eyes, pale skin, yellow t-shirt, blue skirts, black flats Personality:Lemon is pretty sour. A pessimist by heart, she usually expects the worst. She holds a soft spot for animals. She has been known to hold grudges. She is sarcastic and a big fan of superheroes. She knows a lot about them, even the more obscure ones. She is best friends with Blueberry and is very close with her. *Powers/abilities:None I can think of. *Backstory: Ships?:No, but she's definitely open! *Other:She's crippled and gets around in a gray wheelchair. Name:Blueberry Muffin *Nickname(s): Age:16 Gender:Female Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight as a ruler! Appearance:messy blue hair let down, brown eyes, pale skin, a head taller than Strawberry, blue long sleeved shirt, light blue pants, light blue boots Personality:A loud, dramatic, outgoing soul. She usually overreacts to stuff, and can be counted on to make a scene. She makes friends easily, and is very friendly and energetic. She does know when to be serious, though, and is a major fan of science fiction. She would do anything to defend her home, and is forgetful. She is best friends with Lemon, and is really close with her. *Powers/abilities:She's a really good actor, and can change clothes really quickly. She's the one who can make a disguise very convincing. *Backstory: Ships?:Nope! She's open, though! *Other: Name:Raspberry Torte *Nickname(s): Age:16 Gender:Female Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight Appearance:fuschia hair in a ponytail, light green eyes, tanned skin, short, fuschia t-shirt, red sweats or red shorts, white and light green sneakers Personality:Raspberry is outspoken, opinionated, and short tempered. Anything that’s on her mind, she’ll say it. She doesn’t really have a filter, and so can say mean things without thinking about it. She doesn’t mean to be mean, though. She’s impatient and grumpy, and would anything to defend her home. She’s also athletic and a tomboy. She has bad table manners, usually eating like a pig. *Powers/abilities:very athletic *Backstory: Ships?:None yet. *Other: Name:Ginger Snap *Nickname(s): Age:16 Gender:Female Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight Appearance:black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, tanned skin, short, pink jacket, white t-shirt with purple stripes underneath, blue pants, white sneakers with white laces Personality:Ginger is a very hyper and excitable girl who tends to speak and act quickly. She’s very competitive, and anyone who beats her becomes her rival, but she wants to win fairly. She loves Blueberry’s parties, and is pretty friendly and welcoming. She has a tendency to jump up and down when excited. She’s also athletic and a tomboy. *Powers/abilities:She's also very athletic, and is a good baker. Her speciality is ginger snaps. *Backstory: Ships?:None so far. *Other: Name:Gray Rabbit *Nickname(s):Gray for short. Age:probably an adult mentally Gender:Male Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight Appearance:a gray rabbit with a white belly, small, pink nose, white cottontail Personality:An irritable young rabbit who likes organization and order and everything to be his way. He'll blow a fuse if it's not. He's very hard-working and fussy, and is even a little paranoid. He likes to take charge of the situation, being a control freak when he does. However, he has a softer side. He truly does care for his friends and his owner, and is very protective of them. He also likes to play when work is done. *Powers/abilities:Is a living toy. Can come alive and go limp and lifeless. *Backstory: Ships?:Not that I'm aware of, no. *Other: Name:Wilma *Nickname(s): Age:probably a child mentally Gender:Female Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight Appearance:a beige Teddy bear with a purple ribbon around her neck, black circle glasses, and a smile on her face Personality:A shy and jumpy bear who's very intelligent. She's very quiet, yet is also friendly, kind, gentle, polite, and thoughtful. She finds it hard to remember stuff, and is very naive. She’s very caring, sweet, and childlike. *Powers/abilities:She, like Gray, is a living toy. *Backstory: Ships?:Nope! She's definitely open! *Other: Name:White Tigre *Nickname(s):El White Tigre(his superhero name) Age:I don't know mentally. Gender:Male Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight Appearance:white stuffed tiger with black stripes, white belly and chest, white paws and white inside of ears, pink nose, taller than Gray and Kip, but only comes up to Christopher Robin's kneecaps Personality:White is the daredevil of the group. He always likes trying out new things that could be seen as dangerous and often pushes his abilities to their limit. He doesn't like seeing his friends down and tries to cheer them up if they are, often by using jokes and silliness. He likes to boast about his superior jumping skills to the rest of the group, but isn't malicious about it. In fact, his boasting hides the fact that he feels lonely about being the only tiger he knows and wants a friend that is like him. White is energetic, fun, and playful. He likes to show off, but again, isn't malicious about it. He and Gray often clash because of their opposite traits. While Gray likes organization and order and everything to be his way, White is disorganized, likes a little chaos in his life from time to time, and doesn't mind if others have different ways of doing stuff than him. While Gray has a short fuse, White is cheerful. While Gray likes to take control of the situation, White is a follower if there's an established leader, though has his own ideas. At the end of the day, however, they're still friends. White truly cares for his friends and owner and is very protective of them. White's fear isn't heights. It's actually being alone forever. That's why he's so extroverted. *Powers/abilities:White, like Gray and Wilma, is a living toy. He also can jump very high and likes to push himself. *Backstory: Ships?:Nope! *Other: Name:Wilson, Silas, and Reed *Nickname(s): Age:All 24 Gender:All male Sexuality (LGBT allowed):All straight Appearance:The body is divided(not literally) into Wilson's and Reed's sides. Wilson's side has golden fur, a lion's full head and scarlet mane, and a lion's front and back legs, complete with the paws. Wilson is usually smiling confidently. Reed's side has white fur, a full goat head and black horns curling inward, and a goat's front and back legs, complete with the hooves. Reed wears black framed glasses, and is usually reading a book. At the back is the tail, who is Silas. He looks like an anaconda. Personality:Let's start with Wilson. Wilson is both a glory hog and an attention hog. He is constantly boasting about his (made up) accomplishments, makes up stories that would be good if they weren't just Wilson bragging about something made up, and he does whatever he can to look cool. He's a known troublemaker, and loves being in the spotlight. He doesn't like sharing it with anyone else, though. The worst thing about him is that whenever danger strikes, he doesn't back up his claims and hides somewhere, being a huge coward. He's easily frightened in general, but tries not to show it, making up all kinds of excuses if someone finds him hiding, calls him a coward, or talks about putting him into a fight. He doesn't like any one making fun of him and belittling him. Secretly, he has low self-esteem and desperately wants attention because he didn't have any attention in the lab. He doesn't like anyone making fun of or belittling him because they remind him of himself. While he pretends to not usually get along well with Silas and pretends to not understand Reed, he is very protective of his siblings, and can actually be pretty nice when they're down. When a creature becomes his friend, he's pretty kind and loyal to them, and when they're in danger, he'll push past his self doubt and fight for their life(or just rescue them. It depends on the situation.). And now for Silas. Silas is a Casanova wannabe. He comes up with these cheesy one liners and is always seeming to crushing on the girls. He is really affectionate with everyone. He loves reading simplistic romance novels and is a total romantic, but is really just seeking affection because he didn't get any at the lab. If you ever go on a date with him, you'll find out that he really doesn't know love other than simplistic romance novels. If you become his friend or are already pretty close with him, he's pretty loving and affectionate, and will die for you. Finally, Reed. Reed is a shy book nerd with low self-esteem. He secretly wants attention and affection like his brothers, but has noticed that others seem to shun them for their attention and affection seeking and is afraid to try, so he just holes in on himself, keeps quiet, and reads a book. He likes books because he can imagine he's someone else in them, and usually imagines himself as the protagonist because the protagonist usually gets all the attention and respect. He's socially awkward and doesn't know how conversations work or when someone is feeling the emotions anger or sadness. However, he is the nicest of the three brothers at first glance and is intelligent. He is usually shy, but can come up with sarcastic come backs when he wants to. He has a stutter. If you become his friend, he's pretty nice. He will protect you if you're in danger and fight for you if you're captured. As for the three of them together, they're pretty tight. They're so used to be together that they wouldn't know what to do if they were separated. *Powers/abilities:Sharp claws for Wilson, a powerful squeeze for Silas, and a powerful headbutt for Reed *Backstory: Ships?:None that I can recall. *Other: Name:Zachary Wilson *Nickname(s):Zac Age:16 Gender:Male Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight Appearance:black hair, blue eyes, tall, pale skin, black thin-rimmed glasses, black T-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and socks Personality:Zac is super shy to the point of being a wallflower. He doesn't really interact with his fellow students aside from his friends, and isn't even bullied because the bullies don't even seem to notice him. In fact, no one seems to notice him. That is, until he stands up for someone who's bullied, where he's definitely noticed. His friends are constantly encouraging him to be more outgoing, but because of his fear of rejection, he doesn't take their advice. He can blend in with the crowd so well that he's practically invisible in one. He usually does this. He can also become invisible while being a wallflower. He loves superheroes and superhero comic books, his favorite superhero being Iron Man. If you mention one of these things and you're not close to him, he just smiles. However, if you're close to him, he will ramble on and on about his favorites and least favorites and superhero stories and- I think you get it. It gets to the point where you have to close his mouth in order to make him be quiet. He won't admit it, but he thinks that a candlelit dinner is romantic. When around his friends, he becomes more social, even being sarcastic if the situation calls for it. He's a friend to any animal, including the non conventional ones. He knows a healthy ecosystem, and believes that all animals have a purpose. This leads him to cheerfully talk with spiders. He's also insecure and reticent. *Powers/abilities:powers like Spiderman, with the extra ability of being able to talk with spiders *Backstory: Ships?:Nope! None. *Other:He's secretly Black Web, an alternate universe version of Spiderman who's much more talkative and excitable than Zac. He holds a soft spot for children, and is optimistic. Name:Preston *Nickname(s): Age:probably an adult mentally Gender:Male Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight Appearance:brown fur, one head taller than Atsushi, brown eyes, round body, is usually smiling, wears a green vest with golden trim and black buttons, has a gold and white pocket watch inside one pocket Personality:Preston is a very jolly soul. He’s boisterous and loud, and has enough energy to rival a kid on a sugar rush. He’s not hyperactive, though. He’s fun-loving, loves giving out bear hugs, and is larger than life. However, he can be tiring due to his seemingly boundless energy, and can be annoying because of that and the fact that he can be melodramatic at times. Preston can be serious despite that, though, and will be so at appropriate times. Preston genuinely likes others. If he sees someone in trouble or just having a bad day, he’ll drop everything and try to help them. He especially likes children because of their playfulness, innocence, and ability to keep up with him. Preston doesn’t like people who deceive others for bad purposes or people who hide their true malicious natures through a benign facade. He doesn’t like deceiving others in general, actually. He always thinks that there’s a better solution than doing that, and is very straightforward and honest in both actions and demeanor. He’s a bad liar due to that, and is also a bad actor. Preston’s also very optimistic. *Powers/abilities:His pocket watch can tell him if he's being deceived or not and how he's being deceived. Otherwise, he's normal in terms of abilities. He and Atsushi don't share the coming alive and becoming limp abilities Wilma, Gray, and White have, though. *Backstory: Ships?:Nope, none! *Other: Name:Atsushi *Nickname(s): Age:probably an adult or mature teenager mentally Gender:Male Sexuality (LGBT allowed):Straight Appearance:burnt orange fur with white fur on chest, muzzle, around eyes, sides of head, and inside of ears, black stripes and black fur on ears, white whiskers, small and bipedal, burnt orange tail with black stripes, barefoot, wears a white karate uniform with a red belt around his waist Personality:Atsushi is very calm and focused. He likes practicing the karate moves that he remembers his previous owner using, and often uses them to defend his friends. He is polite and friendly, but also clearly shows a large level of restraint. He has a lot of patience and thinks before acting, and while he isn’t the smartest, he can come up with decent plans at times. He doesn’t show a lot of affection, and keeps his temper under control. He also doesn’t cry openly. He cries on the inside. He does show sorrow, though. While he does feel extreme negative emotion from time to time, he doesn’t show it at all. He’s very disciplined in these areas. Atsushi is also very brave. While he keeps his temper under control, that doesn’t mean he likes abusive or mean people or animals. He’s very protective of his friends, and will defend them from anyone and anything, even if said person or thing is bigger and/or stronger than him. He will go into scary areas if he has to, and while he’s afraid of the supernatural, he will push past this fear to protect his friends if need be. When Atsushi puts his mind to something, he sticks to it until it reaches its end. It’s very hard to derail him from said thing, and this can make him very stubborn. He often overworks himself to make this thing happen, and as such, it isn’t an uncommon occurrence to find him on the ground, unable to move but desperately wanting to, or on the ground, unconscious. Atsushi, when he does feel extreme negative emotion, often pushes it down and ignores it until it’s too late. Not wanting to deal with these emotions, he lets them eat at him and presses forward until he can’t anymore. He doesn’t like to admit his problems, and is very stubborn about that. Atsushi is very humble. He likes to help, but is okay with not getting any credit. To him, what matters is that he helped his old or new friends get into better places either psychologically, physically, or both. He actually has stage fright, and can’t perform in front of anyone. It’s why he usually practices his karate when he’s alone or his friends are asleep. When he is caught, the best he can do is stutter and blush through his fur. While he can move alright otherwise, when he practices his karate, he slips up so many times because he’s thinking about the others watching him, it’s rife for embarrassment for him. He’s great when he doesn’t know others are watching him or when he’s defending his friends, though. *Powers/abilities:knows karate, but is completely normal otherwise *Backstory: Ships?:No. *Other: (These guys below are new and are not from any RPs. Yet. Their origin is this wiki. They are also all under construction.) The Music Gang(they're basically a sub-division of this already large gang): Name:Allegro Age:15 Gender:Male Sexuality:Straight Appearance:short red hair with bangs he keeps trimmed, red eyes, tanned skin, short, usually wears t-shirts and shorts Personality:Allegro is one of the fastest in the gang, almost beating Raspberry and Ginger for being the fastest. He doesn't like that, though, and frequently trains himself around the clock to be faster than those two girls. He pushes himself in general, actually. If he's not the best at anything he's passionate about(and believe me, he's passionate about a lot of stuff), he'll push himself beyond his capabilities in order to be the best at it. He's regularly the victim of burnout because of this, and doesn't know how to slow down and enjoy the little things in life or relax and have fun. He always sees everything he does as a competition of sorts, and always strives to come out as the victor in the end. Being hotblooded doesn't help, either. At least he's loyal and cares about his friends deep down. He can be serious as well, but it takes a lot of convincing to make him realize that the situation requires him to be that way, though. Powers/Abilities:has the ability of making and manipulating fire by playing an instrument(his go to is the violin), can shape shift into a phoenix Backstory: Ships?:None yet! Other:Adagio, Cantata, Sonata, and him are all siblings. Name:Adagio Age:17 Gender:Male Sexuality:Straight Appearance:short orange curly hair, orange eyes, pale skin, tall, usually wears long sleeved shirts and sweats, usually has half-lidded eyes and a tired smile on his face Personality:Adagio is very lazy and usually tired. He deliberately uses slow movements in order to conserve energy, and can often be found sleeping somewhere. He regularly puts as little effort as possible into doing work when he has to, often relying on shortcuts and other people doing it for him, and absolutely loathes physical labor. Still, he is willing to listen to others' problems when he's awake and can actually give some pretty sound advice. He's more mature than he lets on, and is pretty protective of his siblings when danger strikes. He's pretty stoic and levelheaded when put in a dangerous situation, and while he knows he's not the one to make up the plans usually, he listens to the others' plans very well and knows how to improvise and fight dirty during fights. Powers/Abilities:can make more and manipulate the earth around him by playing an instrument(his favorite is the trombone), can shape shift into a bull, super strength, minor gravity control Backstory: Ships?:Nope! Other: Name:Sonata Age:14 Gender:Female Sexuality:Straight Appearance:long light blue hair let down with bangs that sometimes get in her eyes, blue eyes, pale skin, baby blue t-shirt, baby blue skirt with black pants under it, black dress shoes Personality:Sonata is very shy. She likes to stay out of the spotlight and keep being in the background, and is very nervous when around people, especially ones she doesn't know. She's timid, too, and is scared of thunder and lightning. She's very kind when around her friends, though, especially around her siblings, and is super caring and considerate to the feelings around her. She and Cantata are the only ones out of their siblings that actually likes to produce music solely for the reason that they like to, and nothing else. However, while Cantata loves an audience and sings, Sonata likes to be secluded when she plays her choice instrument and is very humble about her talent. She has stage fright, and would hate to perform in front of someone, even her own siblings. However, out of all the siblings, Sonata's music is one of the best, rivaling Cantata's singing. Powers/Abilities:can make and manipulate water when she plays an instrument(her choice one is a flute), can shape shift into a sea turtle, can breath underwater, is a supernaturally fast swimmer Backstory: Ships?:Nope! Other: Name:Cantata Age:16 Gender:Female Sexuality:Straight Appearance:has silver hair cut into a bob, gray eyes, tanned skin, usually wears t-shirts and jeans Personality:Cantata is social and outgoing, as well as having so much energy, she could give Preston a run for his money. She loves to sing, and is great at it as well. She's pretty plucky, but can also be sensitive and vulnerable, especially if people don't like her or her singing. She's nice enough, but has an unfortunate habit of getting up in front of people's faces a lot and doesn't know what the term, "personal space", means. Powers/Abilities:can make or manipulate air by singing, can shape shift into a hawk, levitation, flight, storm manipulation Backstory: Ships?:Nope! Not yet! Other: (I might add more in the future.) Lavender's Stories Or, things she's currently working on. * The Ones Who Never Made It * The Dreamwalker * The Swan Prince(The Swan Princess Genderbended(and maybe a little more than that)) * My Simsala Grimm AU Fanfiction * And more! Trivia * This is going to be her new home, along with the News Feed, now that the SAMB and WOFMB are gone. * Lavender's wiki username is Feebolt456, so don't feel strange if a person with that account greets you on here. * Lavender now has an FWRP in the form of a new wiki! It's called Royalty Academy,https://royalty-academy.fandom.com/wiki/Royalty_Academy_Wikiand anyone is welcome to join it. Category:SAMBers Category:WoFMBers Category:Writers/Authors